


Face Down

by kween_kate



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Teddy is an abusive asshole ig, agggghhhh the angst, amy has a kid, angst and fluff all the good shit, im kidding please read, jake loves amy, read it or not idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kween_kate/pseuds/kween_kate
Summary: 22 year old Amy Santiago started her new job as a detective at the 9-9. She likes the job, and the people, but she won’t let herself get close to them. She can’t risk them finding out about her life outside of the precinct.Basically Amy has a five year old girl and an abusive husband and doesn’t want people to know. Angst, fluff, yknow.





	1. Face Down

“Welcome to the 9-9!” Amy smiled at her new sergeant’s cheery welcome. As far as first days go, hers had been pretty great. For the most part everyone was nice to her, except for the surprisingly stony Rosa Diaz, who Amy knew she was determined to crack. 

At 5, she began packing up her stuff to head home. “Hey,” Amy jumped, startled by the sudden voice. She looked up to see her new partner, Jake Peralta looking at her worriedly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you there. We’re all heading down to Shaw’s and wanted to see if you’d come.” Amy stared at the other detective, wishing more than anything that she could say yes. “Sorry, I’ve got some stuff to take care of at home.” Her vague excuse left her feeling terrible about blowing him and the squad off, but she knew there was no way she could go. “Yeah, whatever, that’s cool. Cool cool cool cool.” Jake began rambling in attempt to make up for the air of discomfort in the room. Jake turned to give a defeated look to Rosa, and when he turned back, Amy was gone. 

Closing the door to her house, Amy breathed a slight sigh of relief. The sigh of relief was cut short when she was tackled by a child smiling wide enough to put a smile on Amy’s face. “Mommy!” Amy took her kid in her arms, embracing her tightly. “Hey Carmen.” Moments later her slightly exasperated babysitter emerged from Carmen’s room. “Thank you so much Lisa, I’ve almost found a daycare I promise.” “It’s no problem at all.” Amy promptly paid her and started making dinner. 

At 5:30, the door swung open. In a moment of panic Amy swung her head around to make sure Carmen was out of the way, thankfully she was. “Why isn’t dinner ready?” Suddenly all Amy could feel was his breath on her skin, all she could smell was whiskey. “It’s almost done.” She looked up at him, feeling as small as she always felt. All of the sudden her arms were pinned to the wall behind her. Amy’s only thought was how disappointed she was that she wouldn’t be able to wear shortsleeved shorts out of the house for at least another week. She knew what it would feel like when she hit the floor, she was ready to feel the cold tile slightly soothing to the scratches and bruises on her skin. So when her head flew back and she fell to the ground, she wasn’t surprised, just sad. 

She loved Teddy, really. And she knew there was at least a part of Teddy that loved her too. That loved their daughter. But she also knew she wasn’t willing to test her theory. As she suspected, there were dark bruises up and down her arms and even on the back of her legs in the morning. But she did as she did everyday, put on enough makeup to cover the fading black eye from the week before, and clothes long enough to not show any bruised skin. Lisa didn’t show up until 5 minutes after she was supposed to be at work, and Amy spent the car ride to the precinct rehearsing her apology speech to the Captain. 

“Amy Santiago. 10 minutes late.” The stern and seemingly emotionless Captain was waiting as soon as she opened the elevator doors. “I’m so sorry, I swear, it won’t happen again. I always come early.” Her new partner piped up from the back of the precinct, “Title of your sextape.” Amy let out a silent groan, this job was a lot like going to work with her 5 year old. “Don’t let it happen again.” Amy nodded frantically as the Captain disappeared back into his office. Amy sat down across from Jake, but couldn’t focus on her work as Charles Boyle kept making suggestive comments about the two of them. The case Amy was trying to focus on was a domestic violence case, and she wasn’t sure she could stomach it. After what seemed like years, 5:00 came and Amy rushed back to her house, not even stopping to say goodbye to her coworkers.


	2. All The Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finds out. (Little bit of Jake POV in this one)

“What’s up with the new girl?” Rosa Diaz asked nonchalantly, paying more attention to her nails than the frantic detective rushing out of the precinct. Jake, on the other hand, couldn’t be staring harder at the brunette as the elevator doors closed. “I don’t know, but I’ll be damned if I don’t find out.” Rosa’s eyes raised, Jake’s passion about Amy was starting to get interesting. Jake abruptly stood up and walked into the captains office. “Wassup Captain, oh captain my captain.”  
“Jake.” “Yep.” The older detective looked at Jake expectantly. “Oh, right. Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me Santiago’s address?” Though the Captain’s expression didn’t change, it was evident that he was confused and a bit flustered. “Asking for a fellow detective’a from your superior is quite a demand.” Jake smiled at the Captain, who rolled his eyes but pulled out a file. “526 Kentwood.” “Thanks Cap.” A stern look from the Captain made Jake change his reply, “I mean, thank you Captain Holt.”

It took Jake 20 minutes longer than it should’ve to find Amy’s house simply because he had no idea why a 22 year old would have their own house. In New York. But the first thing he noticed when he pulled up to the house was the fact that there were 2 cars in the driveway. At the time, he didn’t think anything of it, but it should’ve been a major red flag. 

Once Amy got back to her house, she changed out of her police clothes into something comfortable. The fabric had rubbing against her bruises and was just causing her pain. Teddy had settled into the couch watching something she considered way too close to porn to be acceptable to watch with their 5 year old in the house. Amy had her hair up in a messy bun and was working hard on dinner when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door with a smile on her face, which disappeared when she saw her partner, Jake, standing there. 

Her mouth fell open slightly and she almost instinctively shut the door in his face, when he started speaking. “Sorry for dropping by like this, I just... uhm...” Jake stopped talking when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door and saw a little girl wrap her arms around Amy’s legs. Jake looked back at Amy, confusion all too evident on his face. To add to the situation, a male gruff voice asking Amy to bring him a beer could be heard inside. Amy turned back to him, “Just a sec!” She grabbed the little girl and stepped outside with Jake, closing the door behind her. 

When neither of them had spoken after a minute outside, Amy started. “Look, I’m sorry,” Jake started speaking quickly, “No, no, it’s really none of my business anyway...” And after those two statements the silence resumed. Amy could only focus on the expression on Jake’s face, mostly curiosity, and even disappointment. Disappointment that made Amy feel absolutely terrible. 

All Jake could focus on was, well, he couldn’t really focus on anything. Here was Amy, who he’d never seen not in a button up shirt and pants, in leggings and a tank top and a messy bun that made him want to ask her out right then and there. And then there was the child on her lap. The kid looked to be about 5, and with Amy being 22... he just wanted it explained from her. Thankfully, she did just that. “Her name’s Carmen.” She said, as the girl climbed off her lap and started playing on the porch in front of them. “She’s five.” The last fact left an expression on Amy’s face that was almost that of regret. 

All of the sudden there was a loud yell from inside. Amy’s eyes grew wide. She quickly grabbed Carmen, and said to Jake rapidly, “Nows not really a good time, sorry,” before shutting the door in his face. But something didn’t add up to Jake. The fact that Amy brought Carmen outside rather than leaving her with the man inside. And one thing that he just wasn’t getting... then it hit him. The bruises. On her arms and her legs. The bruises he’d seen in every domestic violence case he’d ever worked on. And though he felt bad about it, he peered through the window at the inside of the house.

Amy shut the door, panting hard. Teddy was angry, standing over the pot of dinner she’d been making, now burnt. She sent Carmen into her room, and hesitantly walked towards her husband. “What the hell is this?!” The harsh tone of his voice hardly even fazed her anymore. “You’re supposed to be making dinner, and you’re out there talking to some guy like a slut!” Amy recoiled slightly. “I’m sorry.” “You better be.” Teddy spat. Then, without any warning, he turned and slapped her across the face. Not expecting it, she fell against the counter, cutting her arm on the handle of one of the drawers. Teddy grabbed a beer from the fridge, and went back to the living room. After a moment of sitting on the kitchen floor nearly in tears, she got up and began remaking dinner.

Jake’s mouth was wide open as he watched Teddy skunk back to the other room and Amy get up. He’s finally figured out what was up with the new girl, but he wasn’t sure he liked knowing.


	3. Stone Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy have an awkward but important conversation after work.

It all made sense now. The timidness, the flinching, the scared look that was always underlying in her brown eyes. Jake could see it all clearly now. He hated himself for not seeing it earlier. The problem now was what he could do about it. If she’s stayed with him this long, he thought, she probably won’t leave just by me asking. Then he wouldn’t be asking.

The marks on Amy’s arms weren’t as bad as they’d been before. The worst part about it was probably the fact that she had to wear long sleeves and pants in the middle of July. But she’d done it before and she would do it again. The thing that worries her most was Jake. She hadn’t given him an explanation. 

She hadn’t told him how she met Teddy when she was 16. How he was 20. How being the teachers pet doesn’t count a lot towards popularity. But dating an older guy does. How that all changed when she got pregnant. Her parents stopped answering her calls, stopped showing up on Christmas, stopped existing in their 17 year old daughters life. How Teddy cheated on her when their daughter was 2. How she’s afraid to leave Carmen alone with him. How much she wishes things were different. Above all she just really hoped he hadn’t seen Teddy hit her. 

Jake and Amy had the unfortunate luck of arriving at the 9-9 at the same time. They walked in together, stood in the elevator together, and sat down together, never once making eye contact or saying a word. Amy was trying not to look at him, hoping to God that he wasn’t thinking about her.

He was. He was wondering why she kept it up. Why she showed up to work with barely any skin showing when she could just tell people. Maybe it was inconsiderate of him, but he just didn’t see why she wouldn’t let the 9-9 help her. Help her daughter. 

The two detectives avoided each other for most of the day, until the time came to leave. In a split second of thought Jake called Amy over as she was walking out the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charles make an excited if not suggestive expression, but he ignored it. To his disappointment and imminent sadness, Amy wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” She was the one that spoke first. Sorry, what did she have to be sorry about? Jake had no idea how he’d let the situation seem as though he was mad at her! She lived with an abusive asshole and had to care for her daughter, I’m sure, basically by herself! Jake’s expression showed his confusion, and Amy didn’t say anything else. 

“I saw.” Two words. Two words that completely shattered Amy. Two words that brought all the fear, all the pain, all the tears back down onto her. Two words. “It’s not...” She didn’t know what she was going to say. 

“Tell the 9-9.” In retrospect, framing the statement as a demand probably wasn’t the best strategy, knowing what Amy had been through. But he wanted her to know she wasn’t alone, that they could help her, that he could help her. “We’ll all help, if you had tell the others” 

For the first time, Amy looked into Jake’s eyes. “I can’t.” And his heart broke. “Why not?” The question came out louder than he’d intended it to. “It’s just...”   
“It’s just what?” He was almost shouting now, but when he noticed the look on Amy’s face he quieted back down quickly. “If I tell everyone, they’ll want to press charges.”   
“So?” Pressing charges would be the best thing to do.”   
“Teddy’s a lawyer. His entire family is lawyers. I’d lose everything.” 

“So why don’t you just leave?” Amy looked back down at her feet. “I can’t be the homeless 22 year old with a five year old daughter. I won’t let myself be that person.” “So you’d rather be the 22 year old domestic abuse victim?” Jake wanted to help Amy more than anything, so he made a decision.

“You have 3 days to either tell the 9-9, or leave him. Or I tell them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Jake was a little out of character but I decided to just run with it so we’ll see how it goes. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading please leave a comment letting me know what you think! ❤️


	4. Someone You Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy’s 3 days run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it’s been a LONG time since I posted, but school and stuff has been stressful. I will be more diligent about updating I swear. Hopefully this chapter helps.❤️

“You have 3 days to either tell the 9-9, or leave him. Or I tell them.”

Jake walked out of the elevator. If he’d seen her face, he would’ve come back. If he’d seen the way the tears fell down her face as she walked to her car, he would’ve turned around and apologized, he would’ve made everything alright. But everything wasn’t alright. Not anymore.

Amy was broken. If she was being honest, she knew it would happen eventually. Someone would come over at the wrong time, or someone would notice a bruise she’d forgotten to cover. It was bound to happen sometime. But she didn’t want it to happen like this.

Jake hated himself. He knew how much pain he’d caused her. He really only wanted her to be safe, to be okay. Now she was probably worse off than ever. Truth be told, he was just as scared as she was. He saw the way Teddy looked at her, no one should be looked at that way. Especially not Amy.

Amy drove home in tears, contemplating what she would do. She looked at her daughter, so young, so innocent, she didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve Teddy as a father. 

Then she looked at him. And for the first time, she didn’t see the man she fell in love with. Maybe he was never really there.

Amy didn’t show up to work for the next 2 days. The first day, everyone was perplexed, but then again, she was just the new girl, they had no idea what she was like yet. But Jake knew. And though he hoped that Amy had left Teddy and was somewhere far away, he knew deep down it wasn’t that. 

The second day, people started talking. Terry suggested going and seeing if she was alright, Charles volunteered to cook dinner, Gina said she’d work as hard as she could to find Amy’s twitter page and figure out what was going on. 

The third day, they got their answer. It was a quiet day, Rosa wasn’t even working on any cases, Jake barely had enough work to get him through the day, and all Boyle had was a misdemeanor vandalism. 

Terry walked into the bullpen and announced, “We’ve got a noise complaint, possible domestic dispute, I want Charles and Rosa on it.” Rosa nodded and started to get up. But at the words “domestic dispute” Jake immediately feared the worst. “Hey Sarge,” Terry looked back at Jake. “What’s the location of that noise complaint, I’ve got no work and wanted to tag along.” Terry sighed, “As long as your other work-which i know you have- gets done, you can go. The lady that called it in said it’s coming from 526 Kentwood.” 

Amy had made so many mistakes. Starting from the moment she woke up and decided that today, she would do it, she would leave. All the way until now, when she shrunk away from Teddy, too frightened to yell back at him. “Leave!? No you can’t fucking leave?! What, did you think I would just let you go and be a fucking whore with that guy?! Think again, bitch!” With every word he came closer and closer and with every word she feared more for her life.

An hour ago, it’d been perfect. Her bags were packed near the door, and Carmen was playing in her room. Amy had given Lisa the last few days off while she and Carmen prepared. Teddy was at work. Until he wasn’t. 

The door swung open and he walked in. He saw the bags by the door, and locked eyes with Amy. She started to back away, but he was too fast. He grabbed her arm with one hand and her waist with the other, and he pushed her backwards against the coffee table. Pain shot through her back as the table shattered underneath her. His boot hit her ribs and she let out a cry of pain. She’d thought to lock Carmen in her room, and was so glad for it. Carmen didn’t need to be in this.

“Fuck.” Was Jake’s reply to Terry. Terry’s eyes widened at the outburst from the usually positive detective. “What?” At this point, Charles and Rosa were both watching Jake, as confused as Terry was. “526 Kentwood. That’s Amy’s house.” The four of them sprang into action. Though still confused, Ross hopped onto her motorcycle with Jake in tow, and Terry and Charles agreed to follow in a squad car. On the way, Jake explained the situation over the radio.

“There’s this guy, Teddy. I don’t know if they’re married or together or what, but they live together. And he’s a total dick.” Slowly, Rosa, Charles, and Terry were starting to get the gist of the whole thing. As they pulled up to the house, where a small crowd of people had gathered, Jake thought of one more thing to add. “Her daughter, Carmen.” Rosa’s mouth opened slightly at the development. “She’s 5, I’m not sure where is but I think she’s at the house.” Charles cleared the way so they could get to the house, and on the way a young woman stopped them. She was close to tears, and her voice was full of emotion. 

“The woman in there, Amy, you have to help her. Teddy, he’s-he’s such a monster, you have to get her out.” The four detectives walked towards the house with a renewed sense of purpose, and of fear. Especially when they started hearing the yelling. And when they could pick up on the words being yelled. 

“You stupid bitch! Thinking you could leave me?! You and that stupid fucking daughter of yours will stay here for as long as I fucking say!” Amy lay in the fetal position on the floor, surrounded by glass and trying to shield herself from Teddy’s anger. “Please...” is all she could whisper. Her clothes were torn from the glass, and she could tell there were bruises visible on her stomach, arms, and legs. Carmen was crying from her room, and Amy prayed that she couldn’t figure out how to open the door. 

Jake couldn’t take it anymore. Terry had instructed them to wait until he could radio the captain, but it was too much. Charles was doing his best to calm to growing crowd, and Rosa was right behind Jake, her face clearly showing concern. Finally Terry walked back towards the group, and nodded. Jake kicked the door with all the emotion he’d been holding in the last week. The door almost busted through. Amy was laying on her side, in the middle of broken glass bits, with Teddy standing above her, furious. 

Terry brought down Teddy almost easily, while Rosa rushed outside, as the crowd was pushing towards the door. Jake ran over to Amy, horrified at her state. The bruises he’d seen before were nothing compared to what Teddy had done to her this time. His vision grew blurry with tears, but he saw Amy’s lips move. She mouthed to him, unable to speak, “Carmen.” And he heard it. A child crying from the other room. He walked in, and Carmen clearly recognized him. She walked towards him, slightly confused, and he picked her up and rushed her outside, painfully ignoring her cries for her mother. 

Amy looked around and saw Jake rushing past, Carmen in his arms. She saw Terry load Teddy into the squad car. She felt the glass beneath her, and fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed the chapter, don’t worry, I’ll update again soon. 
> 
> Leave a comment and/or a Kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
